


Unexpected Romance

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Gern, Tiberius and Taryon all end up in a slaver's cage and must find a way out. The plan they come up with requires Oxytocin in large quantities. The only way to get that much Oxytocin is... well, sex. I think we know where this is going.
Relationships: Tiberius Stormwind/Taryon Darrington/Gern Blanston
Kudos: 2





	1. Why Oxytocin?

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I know that in the real world Oxytocin has yet to be tested to see if it could be used to charge up a device like the one Taryon has, this is a smut fanfiction and I like giving my characters a reason to have sex other than "just because".
> 
> Secondly, I created a second part to explore the emotional ramifications of what happened in the first chapter.

The first thing Tiberius heard was the sound of dripping water. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious for but knew he had been moved somewhere. He remembered his family's carriage getting ambushed by a bunch of thugs, teleporting his family to safety only to learn that he was their true target all along and then being knocked unconscious by one of the thugs. He saw that he was in a cage in what looked to be a dark cave lit only by the occasional torch on the wall. He tried to cast a spell but found he couldn't cast it. He tried fruitlessly to cast any spells before a voice from behind Tiberius said "I tried that, didn't work."

Tiberius turned around and saw a blue scaled Dragonborn wearing what appeared to be a red robe similar to his blue robe. He saw the dragonborn had a pair of golden bands on his wrist. Tiberius then saw that his own wrists had the same type of bands on them. Tiberius asked "What are these bands?"

Another voice rang out from beside the both of them "They are known as Slaver Chains. They're designed to prevent spell-casters from escaping. Due to their association with illegal slave traders, they have been outlawed everywhere." Both of the Dragonborns turned to face the voice and saw a blond haired blue eyed human wearing what appeared to be knight armor. He seemed to be the most illuminated out of the three of them by the torchlight, making his armor seem to glow around him.

Tiberius asked "Who are you?"

The man said "I am Taryon Darrington. Who are you?"

The blue Dragonborn said "I am Gern Blanston."

Tiberius said "And I'm Tiberius Stormwind, from Draconia."

Taryon had to resist the urge to cringe at that statement. He had heard about Draconia's destruction from the slavers who were celebrating the sudden jump in value for their dragonborn captives. Taryon finally said "Nice to meet the both of you."

Gern said "Same here."

Tiberius asked "Now that we have introduced each other, do we have a plan of escape?"

Gern said "No."

Taryon said "I think I have a idea. When the slavers captured me, they didn't take anything off of me. My sword isn't helpful here but I have something that is." He pulled out a small device from his satchel. It looked like a remote controller but with a single button.

Tiberius asked in curious awe "What is it?" 

Taryon said "It's a remote activation device. I created a robot companion for myself named Doty. He is usually my scribe but he is also my protector in case anyone attacks me. Doty was deactivated when those slavers attacked me. This remote activates Doty from a long distance away. Once he is activated, he should be able to find us." Taryon then pushed the button.

After a short while with nothing happening, Taryon said "The remote doesn't have any power. Don't worry, it can be recharged."

Gern said "How?"

Taryon said "It recharges with either sunlight or Oxytocin."

Tiberius asked "Oxytocin? Why?"

Taryon said "I originally had it with just sunlight, but then I met this gnome bard who recommended Oxytocin when we got trapped without sunlight in a cave."

Tiberius asked "You do know what Oxytocin is?"

Taryon said "No."

Tiberius said "It's a hormone that is most prominent in natural reproduction."

Silence fell over the three of them as they realized that sex would be required to save them from the slavers. Finally, Tiberius said "Unless we can think up another plan, getting out is going to be really awkward."

Taryon said "I should probably get undressed, since I am the one with the remote." and he stood up and began to remove his armor. Tiberius and Gern covered their eyes while Taryon got off the rest of his clothing. When they finally uncovered their eyes, Taryon was completely naked with his armor and clothing beside him. 

Taryon asked "So, how do I get aroused?"

Tiberius answered that question with another question "You don't know how to get aroused?"

Taryon said "Yes."

Tiberius felt his face get warmer as he turned to face Gern and asked "Are you going to help him get aroused or should I?"

Gern said "You should."

Tiberius walked over to Taryon and said "It's best if we keep quiet during this. Last thing we want is the slavers finding out about our plan."

Taryon spoke in a flirtatious tone of voice "Shut up and kiss me, you foolish dragonborn." Tiberius leaned forward and softly kissed Taryon on the lips. The kiss started off slow and soft before turning into a full blown make-out session, luckily muffling their moans of pleasure. Tiberius began to remove his robe and undergarments while still kissing Taryon.

When Tiberius was finally unclothed, Taryon broke the kiss to say "I know a little about dragonborn. Let me help you." Taryon motioned Gern to come closer and began to move his kisses down Tiberius' body to Tiberius' groin area. Tiberius desperately tried to muffle his moans but Gern placed his mouth against Tiberius' mouth. Tiberius at first was surprised by the sudden kiss but he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. 

Gern and Tiberius' tongues danced in the space between their mouths. Tiberius felt Taryon pleasuring his dragonbornhood, causing his moans to get louder. When Tiberius' dragonbornhood was at full mast, Taryon stopped kissing it and positioned his body so he was in a comfortable laying position. Tiberius ended the kiss with Gern and asked "Taryon, why did you stop?"

Taryon said "I want you to deflower me, my handsome fire lily." Tiberius knew what Taryon meant by that statement. He placed himself right on top of Taryon and gently kissed him.

Tiberius said "Tell me if I am being too rough, okay?"

Taryon said "I will." and pressed his mouth against Tiberius' mouth. Tiberius began to softly insert his dragonbornhood into Taryon's virgin rectum, pausing to see if Taryon was okay. Taryon didn't show any signs of pain so Tiberius began to softly thrust into Taryon. Gern watched the scene unfold before him and felt his own dragonbornhood begin to get erect. He wanted so badly for one of them to notice and tend to him but he could tell that, at least for the moment, they were focused on each other and no one else. 

Tiberius felt his climax reach him and began to thrust faster, driving Taryon over the edge into his own climax. Taryon felt the warmth of Tiberius' climax fill him as his own load soaked Tiberius' chest. The two broke the long kiss they shared, a single temporary string of saliva connected the two before it broke. Tiberius didn't know if he was lightheaded from the sex or the lack of oxygen caused by the kiss and he didn't care.

After removing his dragonbornhood from Taryon, Tiberius noticed the mess and grumbled about how he'd clean up the place once he got his magic back. Taryon noticed that Gern was shuffling uncomfortably and asked "What's wrong?"

Gern's face matched Tiberius' face in terms of redness as he said "It seems that watching you two go at it turned me on." and removed his red robe and undergarments to reveal a semi-erect dragonbornhood that was only a inch or two smaller than Tiberius' dragonbornhood. Taryon smirked just before he began to kiss Gern on the lips. Taryon then began to trail his kisses to Gern's groin area as Tiberius took over kissing Gern.

Gern's cries of pleasure were muffled but Taryon could tell that Gern was enjoying what he was doing. Taryon played around with Gern's dragonbornhood, licking it, sucking on it, and even using his hands to caress one part of the dragonbornhood while his tongue worked another. Soon, Gern climaxed with a muffled scream, adding to the mess the trio would have to clean up before they left. 

Gern and Tiberius ended their second kiss together and just looked at each other. Tiberius said while panting "Confessions of love can wait. First, let's get out of here."

Taryon said "Remote is fully charged." Grabbed the remote and pressed the button. The trio got dressed and got as much of the mess cleaned up before Doty arrived. Doty broke both the cage door and the bands of both Tiberius and Gern. Before the trio left, Tiberius casted Prestidigitation on both the cage and the trio themselves. The trio ran out of the cage as fast as they could, though Taryon had to be carried by Doty since he had a sore rectum.

It was only when they set up camp three hours later did Tiberius and Gern realize they were wearing the other's robe. 


	2. Moonlit Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius, Gern and Taryon realize that their 'thing' back in the cave is going to be a more permanent thing.

Tiberius was sitting on a overturned log, the starlight was his only company. He had volunteered to take the first night watch alongside Doty. He had just returned to wearing his blue robe after he and Gern switched back to wearing their original robes. There was another reason he volunteered to take the first night watch. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts about what had happened only hours ago. Everything seemed to be a blur for Tiberius when he looked back on it, only the muffled sounds of pleasure could serve a a proper timeline of events. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of someone leaving the tent. He turned around to face both Gern and Taryon.

"Can't sleep?" was the first thing that he said to them.

Gern replied with "No."

Tiberius patted the log and said "There's room for all three of us."

Gern and Taryon sat beside Tiberius. Taryon asked "Are you also kept awake by what happened yesterday?

Tiberius and Gern both nodded. Taryon said "I thought I was the only one. What happened yesterday was... awkward.

Tiberius said "Consider we didn't know each other before that happened, I would say that that was awkward."

Gern said "I agree."

Taryon said "But, I can't stop thinking about how amazing it felt."

Gern asked "You as well?"

Tiberius blushed as he remembered what happened. He couldn't deny that he loved every bit of pleasure that had flowed through his body. Tiberius finally said "I guess, despite how awkward it was, it was also really amazing."

Taryon said "Maybe, there was a reason we were in the same cage. Maybe it was fate."

Gern said "Maybe."

Tiberius said "Personally, I think the actions we take are our own. It's those actions which shape our fate."

Taryon said "If that's the case, then my fate will be shaped by this next action."

Tiberius asked "And that is?"

Taryon held both Gern and Tiberius' hands as he asked "Gern, Tiberius, do you want to be my lovers?"

Silence fell over the camp as Gern and Tiberius pondered the question. The silence was broken when Gern asked "Weren't we already lovers after what happened?"

Tiberius said "Fair point."

Taryon said "I guess that's a yes. Now, come back into the tent, I'm certain we'll all need sleep."

Tiberius asked "What about the night watch?"

Taryon said "Doty's doing really fine." Tiberius couldn't argue with that logic, so he joined his lovers in the tent.

* * *

"and that's how I met Tiberius and Gern." Taryon finished the story he was telling to the rest of Vox Machina. Silence fell over Greyskull keep as most of the party reacted in a different way.

Tiberius asked in a embarrassed tone of voice "Taryon, could you have not included the more erotic details of how we met in the story?"

Taryon said "But then the story wouldn't have made any sense." Tiberius facepalmed but smiled. Taryon's attitude of telling a good story, no matter ho embarrassing it was, made Tiberius fall in love with him more with each passing day.

Taryon then yawned and said "Well, it's time for bed." and walked up to Tiberius' room. Gern and Tiberius snuggled beside him as they drifted off to sleep, content in each other's warmth. 


End file.
